


We will bend the World to our Will

by DannyAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/M, Gen, ahhhhhh i am stressed, alternative universe, how do i do this, i don't have a clue what the plot is going to be, it's 12:39 and i need to wake up at 6:30, maybe?? i don't know what i'm doing, no beta we die like men, rated for language, regular updates, usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyAnn/pseuds/DannyAnn
Summary: Danny Anderson knew full well who her father was. His name was Severus Snape, he was a genius, and he didn't know she existed. But that didn't bother her. She was living a pretty happy life in a small townhouse in Marseille with her brother, Alex, and mother. There was pretty much nothing unusual about her life - she would graduate school with decent grades, maybe go to an Arts university somewhere in Paris. After getting her degree, she'd marry a lawyer, have three children, and be a housewife. Easy. Only it wasn't.just an idea i had when i was like 12





	1. Prologue: The Death Eaters come

**Author's Note:**

> that's my first fic and i'm not even a native in English please spare me  
also if there are any mistakes or anything weird please let me know in the comments  
(grammarly says there are mistakes but i can't see what they are bc i'm broke and can't afford premium)

Danny Anderson knew full well who her father was. His name was Severus Snape, he was a genius, and he didn't know she existed. But that didn't bother her. She was living a pretty happy life in a small townhouse in Marseille with her brother and mother. There was pretty much nothing unusual about her life - she would graduate school with decent grades, maybe go to an Arts university somewhere in Paris. After getting her degree, she'd marry a lawyer, have three children, and be a housewife. Easy. Only it wasn't.

See, there was a big-big secret in her life. One that's been in her family for generations and hopefully would continue to be their little secret. Danny was a witch. Her mom was one, too, and her brother was a wizard. And, well, y'know, her father. She wasn't going to study in some regular muggle school, she was going to study at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic - unfortunately, apart from her brother who would be going to Durmstrang Institute. Then she'd get some cool wizarding job and would never ever be a housewife. Once again - easy.

One day her mom was fidgety and nervous and even made them go through their emergency protocols. They had to know all of them like the back of their hands to survive. Why so pessimistic, you may ask. See, her mother wasn't exactly human. She was half-Veela. Veelas were basically beautiful albino women who used magical pheromones to charm men. Her mom's father had secretly married a Veela and had a child from her, and being the bigoted _saccades_* his family was, they kicked him out of the House. Apparently, that wasn't enough for them, because a few years later both of them were killed. Luckily, they couldn't get her mom. And also there were her father's friends. According to mom, he was the potioneer in some pure-blood boyband with terroristic inclinations up in England. Now you get why she didn't like him, don't you? Well, guess what - they didn't like half-breeds either. Mom said that their leader was killed back in '81, but they shouldn't let their guard down.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when in 1987 the Death Eaters came for them. There were few loud cracks down the street, and her mom rushed to the window. Danny couldn't fool herself into thinking it was just a car backfiring. She seized her brother Alex's sleeve and took a step back towards the kitchen. There was a window that they could jump through to escape. Alex saw where she was going to run to if _ça va chier des bulles_* and shook his head in a _No_ sign. She lifted her brow - _Do you have any better ideas?_ Alex nodded towards the fireplace. Danny frowned - all transportation through the Floo network was monitored and recorded by the Ministry and if the Death Eaters were able to trace them back to here, they would be able to follow them anywhere. Their mother turned away from the window and walked to the fireplace. She took the emergency bracelets from the shelf above it and gave them to Alex.

“Get to Danny’s father,” her expression softened. “Take care of each other. I’m sorry,” she kissed them both on the foreheads and walked out of the door. Then there were lights of spells and curses. Alex snapped her bracelet.

“Let’s go,” they knew what they should do in such situations – go to someplace, run an errand in the muggle part of the city and find another way to get to their destination – Knight Bus, Floo Network or good olde muggle transportation like buses and taxis. The siblings stepped into the fireplace and Alex clearly said _“Place Cachée!”*_

Green flames whirled around them, and she closed her eyes. They stumbled out of the fireplace covered in ashes and coughing. It was the end of August, and there were students and their parents shopping for school. There were crowds and people yelling, but that was good because they could easily blend in. Danny tugged at her brother's sleeve and whispered to his ear.

"Meet you at Maison Carpenoir in ten," he nodded and they parted ways. Danny went to Gaston McAarin, then killed some time in a bookstore, and went to the clothes shop. Alex was already there, looking through some Beauxbatons school robes. She came up to him and he pulled a screwdriver out of his jacket. They both grabbed it and disappeared from the shop, appearing up North in Knockturn Alley in London. It was dark and dusty, and by the looks of the mud and water, it’s been raining recently. They walked out of the alley, holding hands and trying to match their pace to the locals’ stride.

“It’s getting dark,” remarked Danny.

“We could go to Horizont Alley and then go to your father’s,” suggested Alex. His sister nodded and they turned to Horizont Alley. Horizont Alley was less touristy and glossy and more of a neighborhood where regular witches and wizards lived. At least so has told her mother. And her words turned out to be truthful even after eight years of not being there. It was almost deserted and there were very few shops, compared to Diagon Alley, so it was the perfect place to use the portkeys that their bracelets were.

“One… Two…” Danny gripped her bracelet. It was silver and fragile, very easy to break. “Three!”

She pulled on her bracelet and it broke, transporting her to Spinner’s End, Cokeworth. They landed in a dusty living room. The walls were hidden behind massive bookshelves, covered in everything from Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger to rare tomes on dark magic. The air was still and the room looked uninhabited. The brown sofa looked threadbare, and the table looked like it'd fall apart any second. With a pop, Severus Snape appeared, ready to attack any intruders.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape," deadpanned Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *saccades - jerks  
*ça va chier des bulles - shit hits the fan  
*Place Cachée - a street in the French wizarding district
> 
> okay so i know the prologue is overdramatic but it has to bc it sets the plot or whatevr, i'll try not to be overdramatic anymore  
also if anyone was wondering about who those Death Eaters were and what were they doing in France in '87 - those were some enthusiastic youngsters and not any of the 'classic' Death Eaters who were active lot earlier and by that time were just minding their own businesses  
whoa i just noticed how long that sentence was - not that i'm gonna change it


	2. Chaper I: Introductions are made

Severus Snape was at Hogwarts, brewing Pepper-Up Potion for the Hospital Wing when the ward in Spinner's End notified him that someone has entered. Severus placed the potion in stasis and sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, informing him that he had urgent matters to attend, and apparated. When he popped into his house in Spinner's End, there were two children. A boy around ten and a girl around seven or eight, holding hands.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Snape.

"Whoa, getting right to it," murmured the girl, contemplating a row of books.

"I am Alexander Greiman and this is my sister, Danae Anderson. You were quite close to our mother, Bianca Aguillard," said the boy, and the girl, Danae, snorted at that.

* * *

Turned out Danae 'It's Danny!' Anderson was his daughter. Bianca was in Britain to study Charms and Healing, and she met Snape at a conference about combining charms and magic in healing. They had a brief affair, which ended with her, fleeing back to France after the death of her parents, and never coming back. What he didn't know was that she returned to France to take care of her son, who, surprise!, was the son of Lupin, whom she'd met three years earlier, and had an affair with. After learning she was pregnant, Lupin had backed off from the responsibility, and soon after giving birth to Alex, she gave the boy to her parents to continue her study. Their relationship didn't work out after this, so they split up. Following her second return to France, she'd learned she was pregnant again but this time didn't tell Severus, afraid of a similar reaction. She's been raising the kids all alone for the last seven years. Then the Death Eaters came.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and conjured a second bed in his old room.

"Make yourself at home, I guess," sighed Severus and left for his lab. He felt the growing headache and needed to do something simple with his hands to distract himself and think. He decided to finish the Pepper-Up Potions for Hogwarts while he was at it. He quickly picked up the cauldron with the potion from Hogwarts and removed the stasis charm. Honestly, Severus didn't know what to think of those kids who arrived out of nowhere, claiming to be his kid in the girl's case, and his ex-lover's kid in the boy's case. Surely he'll run a paternity test and then see if there is any match in the kids' DNA (he is scientist, do you really expect him not to know what DNA is?) because there was always the opportunity they were just friends, who'd decided to run away from home on some adventure or something. If they truly were who they were claiming to be, he will accommodate them, of course, but what should he do if they weren't? If they had a guardian, he'll return the kids to them. But what if the kids had a reason to run away? What if their guardian was like Tobias? Merlin, this is hard...

* * *

Danny and Alex sat awkwardly on the beds, listening to Snape's steps. When a door closed and they couldn't hear anything, Danny exhaled.

"Well, that... went."

"Yeah," nodded Alex and spread his arms, knowing exactly what she needed - a cuddle session. Danny snuggled next to him and hugged him across the waist.

"You think she'll come back?" She felt him shaking his head.

"We can only hold out hope."

* * *

The next morning Danny woke up to the smell of burnt bread and bacon. She stretched and elbowed Alex in the gut.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Time to go try to eat some burnt toasts, by the smell of it."

He grunted out something along the lines of "Shut up" and turned to the other side. After some time of waking him up and getting ready for the day, they were walking down the stairs, following the smell of burnt toasts. Severus Snape was sitting on a chair, reading the Daily Prophet. On two plates in front of him laid a burnt toast, some eggs, and bacon. The siblings sat, and Danny eyed the meat with disgust.

"I'm vegetarian," announced she and looked Snape dead in the eye. He lowered his newspaper.

"I can eat it if you won't," hurried Alex to offer before a conflict even began. The siblings began eating, Danny scraping her plate and aggressively passive-aggressively glaring at Snape.

"Could you please stop?" snapped the man and glared at her.

"Sorry, Mr. Snape," excessively polite answered she and stopped scraping.

The breakfast went with a tense atmosphere, ignoring the enormous elephant in the room, and glaring between Danny and Snape. Mostly from Danny's side.

"So, is there anything new under the Sun?" asked Alex nodding towards the Daily Prophet.

"No," shortly replied Snape. "I'm going to need some of your blood."

"Why?" Danny tensed and looked up.

"I want to run a paternity test, and see if you two are a match," honestly replied Snape. Danny frowned but agreed. Alex shrugged and said, "Sure, why not." Snape got a knife and a vial from his lab and went straight to Danny.

"This is going to hurt," warned he and sliced her hand. She hissed and balled her hand in a fist. A few drops of blood fell, and Snape healed her hand, then he did the same with Alex and headed for his lab.

"Hey, by the way, can I read some of your books?" he nodded and stormed off.

* * *

In the lab, Severus didn't hesitate much to add the kids' blood to the potions. He just wanted this whole situation over. He added both kids' blood to the potion that was going to determine if they were a match and added some of the girl's and his blood to the paternity potion. Both potions bubbled. The former fumed and turned green and the latter turned blue. Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am cruel and you shall suffer until next Sunday to know what happens


	3. Chaper II: At least they have a babysitter now

Severus fell into his chair and poured firewhiskey in his glass. So now he had a daughter and a stepson. The thought was unsettling. He didn't think he'd ever have children. It's just... Bianca was just a fling, he didn't actually have any serious intentions. She reminded him so much of Lily by her kindness and thirst for knowledge. He hoped he could get over his feelings for her but he couldn't. He was thinking even more about Lily and wasn't able to perceive her as a separate person. Her return to France felt like having a weight off his shoulders. He knew it was wrong to feel that way for a person you've been in a relationship with for the last few months so he didn't even try to contact her. Severus wasn't sure what he'd do if he knew about her pregnancy all along. He could say he'd have been there for her all he wanted but deep inside he knew he would've probably paid off with alimony and maybe sending them some free potions if they needed it, but that would've been it. And now Severus had to take care of two mini-humans. Sending them to some orphanage was out of the question.

So he was going to live with them? That created a whole lot of other problems. Who would take care of them during the school year? He couldn't just hire a babysitter because they could get loose-lipped. So he had to buy a house-elf. That was pretty expensive but Severus was sure he could handle it. He just would have to cut off some of his potions ingredients expanses. Should he send them to school? Not to Cokeworth's one for sure. But he wasn't sure he could handle taking care of two growing humans, buying a house-elf, and school tuition all at once. And don't even get him started on his usual spendings.

Now he should probably go tell the kids the news.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the threadbare light green sofa, reading one of the potions books. She didn't actually understand anything but if she could pretend good enough maybe it could come true. She was just starting to kinda get the reactions in the Amortentia when Snape came into the room. She tensed and closed her book. He stood in the doorway for a little bit to get their attention.

"The test came back positive. Congratulations, you are staying with me," neither Alex or Danny said something and after staying in the same place for a few more seconds, he turned around and went back to wherever he crawled out of.

* * *

The next morning started much like the previous one, only this time Severus had to leave to go and buy a house-elf. He didn't particularly enjoy the black market, unlike some of the other Death Eaters. Nott, for example, loved looking through the cluttered shelves of Borgin and Burkes, or the dusty bookshelves in The Coffin House. And Knockturn Alley reminded him way too much of some of Cokeworth's neighborhoods.

The weather in Knockturn Alley wasn't nice that day. It was rainy and there were puddles everywhere. Severus grimaced and cast an Umbrella Charm. He rushed to Chimney Sweep Elf. The shop was mostly known for offering house-elves for rent, but some knew that every Sunday morning there were House-elf auctions in their basement. He knew because he had been to one with Malfoy when one of his elves died. He knew better than to question Malfoy about how he knew about it.

He could've bought a house-elf in the House-Elf Placement Agency but in Knockturn Alley the house-elves were already trained and had experience. In the Placement Agency, they were mostly young elves without any practice. So obviously he'd go to Knockturn Alley - even if it's risky and only semi-legal.

A bell rang as he entered the shop. The light was dim, like everywhere in Knockturn Alley. The place looked pretty good for Knockturn Alley but that was probably due to the number of house-elves there were. The man behind the counter folded his newspaper and stood up to greet him.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape," the man nodded.

"Good morning. I hope you haven't started yet?"

"Not yet. We were just about to begin," Severus nodded and headed for a door with the label 'Staff' on her. From there he skipped every door in the narrow hallway and went for the last. He entered a room bigger than the shop's main part, large enough to fit a small crowd. There was a small wooden platform at the front and about thirty chairs. Each one was different as if they were all brought here from different places - this might have been the truth. About twenty of the seats were taken. A few people turned to look at him. He nodded at them and took a seat.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Chimney Sweep Elf's monthly auction!.."

* * *

Danny was reading another potions book. This one was easier to understand because it was one of the textbooks used in Hogwarts. It looked really old and shabby, and there were notes on the margins. To be honest, those were really helpful. She was trying not to think about anything that happened in the last few days. It was easier if she pretended they never happened. That her mom has just decided they should build a relationship with her father. Try to be a normal family.

She heard a pop in the living room. Pops never meant anything good while she lived with her mother, so Danny tensed. She closed the book and sneaked to the staircase. She hid from sight and eavesdropped on whoever it was. There were steps going somewhere.

"The kitchen is there, don't go into the basement, the lab is there," said Snape. Danny relaxed a little bit. Who was he talking to? Snape walked closer to the stairs and she tiptoed back to their room. She opened the book on some random page and pretended the hardest she could that she was oblivious to Snape's guest. She heard Snape's steps going up the stairs. The weird thing was the other one's steps were much lighter. Maybe even lighter than hers. Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled she, laying on her bed and looking relaxed. She read two more sentences and glanced at Snape and his companion. After she saw who it is, she raised her eyebrow in the most arrogant manner she could muster. "A house-elf."

"Yes," snapped the older man. "I have a job, in case you've forgotten, and she will be looking after you. This is Vonnie."

"Hello, Vonnie," she greeted politely. "Welcome to Hell."


	4. Chapter III: Snape is a jerk

The next morning Snape was gone before Danny woke up. Obviously, that didn't break her heart. She really couldn't care less. At least this morning she wasn't going to glare at anyone with a passive-aggressive desire to commit a murder.

After breakfast, the siblings spoke with Vonnie and learned that she has been serving an old German House for a few generations until the last heir died in March. Since then she has been in a few countries for House-elf Auctions, but no one has bought her up until now. Vonnie has been serving as a babysitter for most of her life, but she was determined to serve well her new masters even if she hasn't had any practice in cooking or cleaning for the last century and a half or so. When they finished talking, it was already time for lunch.

"What would young masters wish for lunch?" asked Vonnie with a heavy German accent.

"What can you do?" asked Alex.

"Many things, young master," Danny tilted her head.

"How about... moules marinières for Alex, and anything vegetarian for me?" suggested Danny. Moules marinières wasn't the easiest dish in the French cuisine, and she wanted to see how will Vonnie do it. The house-elf bowed and disappeared. The siblings glanced at each other and went to the living room to read some books. Honestly, with reading being the only entertainment around here, it was rather boring. After about an hour, they had lunch and then returned to their books. Danny sighed.

"Now, I appreciate the attempts to make us obsessed with reading Ravenclaws, but that's just plain boring. Let's go out."

"Snape probably won't be pleased."

"Who cares? C'mon, we'll just tell Vonnie. If he wonders where we are, he can ask her."

"I don't know..."

"Come on! _ Fais pas ta chochotte! _*"

"Danny!"

"What!"

"Okay. Okay... let's go out," Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "But only for half an hour!" he pointed at her. Danny laughed.

"Sure."

* * *

They returned in the late evening. They had truly intended to get back in half an hour-hour tops, but they got distracted and noticed how long they've been out only when it started to get dark. Danny slowly opened the door and the siblings sneaked inside. They were almost all the way up the stair when one of the stairs creaked. They froze, hoping that no one heard them.

"Danae! Alexander!" yelled Snape from the living room.

"Merde!*" whispered Danny. Alex nodded.

They slowly walked down the stairs, trying their hardest to look innocent.

"What's up?" Danny jerked her chin an inch or two up. Snape raised his eyebrow.

"'What's up'? Oh, I don't know, maybe you could tell me why in the name of Merlin did you two decide it's fine to go away without telling anyone!"

Alex tried to say something but Danny seized his arm in a manner that told him it's her turn to deal with their problems.

"What do you mean? We haven't been anywhere but inside this fleapit."

"You know full well what I mean! And don't talk back to me!"

"Then how am I supposed to stand up for us!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been out in the first place!"

"As if there's more to do here that to read and go out! And lemme tell you the truth, neither one of us is a _ pété les plombs _* obsessed with reading Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, excuse me for not providing you with every kind of entertainment! I didn't know Their Royal Highnesses needed Daddy to think of fun things they could do! It's your problem you can't focus your attention on one thing for longer than two minutes!"

"Then it's your problem that you didn't bother to ask Vonnie! She would've told you where we were! But no, you're probably another one of those bigoted _ cons _ * who think themselves higher than any other magical being just because you wield a _ putain de _* wand!" ranted Danny, talking a mile a minute and trying to overwhelm Snape.

"I've never wanted anything to do with any of you so don't you dare telling me off!"

"Should've thought about that before you decided to bang without a condom!"

Snape slapped her across the face and all three of them froze. Danny blinked back tears for a few seconds and then ran out of the room and up the stairs. The men watched her go.

"_ Imbécile _*," said Alex trough gritted teeth and ran after Danny.

Snape stood there for a minute with a pained expression on his face and fled to his lab.

* * *

Danny was lying on her bed in a fetal position. Her vision was blurred and her cheek was burning with pain. She couldn't care less that a well-mannered lady shouldn't have an ugly grimace on her face or give out ugly sobs. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Danny was sure that her voice was a dead giveaway that she was crying. Alex opened the door, stood in front of it, and close it, so Snape couldn't hear what they were talking about. Of course, that is not taking into account that such a _ con _* as he could use some spell to eavesdrop on them. But really, why would he do that?

"Hey."

"Hey," that was like a sign fo Alex to get closer. He climbed on the bed next to her and hugged her.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just a _ con _*. But maybe next time we really shouldn't stay out so late."

"Alex!" she snorted and hit his shoulder. Alex scoffed and after a second or two, so did Danny.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fais pas ta chochotte! - Don't be a pussy!  
*pété les plombs - batshit crazy  
*putain de - fucking  
*Imbécile - imbecile (whoa, what a surprise, right)  
*con - jerk
> 
> gguy ys sorry for not updating for so long!!1! but now you've got two chapters in one day!<3


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo

For the next two weeks, their home looked more like a battlefield. There was excessive glaring and snarling, and way too aggressive plate scrapping. Vonnie and Alex were trying to stay as far away from this war as possible but somehow they still ended up involved. Snape and Danny were able to fight about everything starting from a thing one of them said or did, to the shabbiness of the house and the need to put up with each other. Fortunately, a day after the Incident - as Alex and Vonnie started calling their first fight - Vonnie began teaching Alex and Danny. The siblings were learning about etiquette, some basic rules in every Noble House's Codex, dancing, basic debating skills, some of the things that are taught in the first few years in Hogwarts, etc. All these things took a lot of time. Moreover, after a few more days Snape started spending time in Hogwarts. They didn't ask why, so he never told them what he was doing. Probably brewing potions and preparing for the school year. The siblings were quite content with the way things were. 

In a fortnight, Snape left for Hogwarts. He started coming back only during the weekends and even then was busy grading quizzes and spending time in his lab. To put it in a nutshell, the siblings had much time to themselves and not that many ways to spend it. Which led to them going out.

They made a deal with Vonnie - unless Snape asks, she won't tell him where they were going, and they wouldn't be taking any risks during their walks and would call her if anything happens. That way they got to explore the town on their own. The siblings started by wandering around the neighborhood but soon enough they - let's be honest, it was Danny - got bored of it. After some more wandering, they found a small river with a swing and a few trees around it. That place looked more interesting that just wandering around the town, so they spend more time there, talking about anything.

One day two boys approached them.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' here?" yelled the shorter boy. If Danny was to be honest, he looked like a pit bull.

"What does it look like?" Danny raised her eyebrow.

"Looks like yer stayin' on our swing!"

"Excuse me, fine sir, but where do you see a nameplate stating that?"

"Hey, ya talkin' back to me-?"

"I've never seen y'all around here. And you've never been to Cokeworth's school, either." intervened the taller boy. He was slim and had bright carrot-colored hair.

"What makes you think we're not homeschooled?" asked Alex.

"'Cause yer not friggin' Rapunzel, ya must've been out."

"And what if we're not locals?"

"The plan was to beat y'all up," said the boy with a bored expression on his face. "I'm Sam."

"Alex," Danny's brother nodded. She looked at him and followed.

"Danny."

The shorter boy grumbled under his nose but continued.

"Jeffrey."

* * *

Sam turned out to be a pretty smart guy. He was interested in cars and architecture and wanted to become an architect. Though he never told anyone except Jeffrey about the latter. For everyone he wasn't that close with - including his parents - he wanted to become a mechanic. Jeffrey liked astronomy and sci-fi books but his grades weren't good enough to become an astronaut or a scientist so he was pretty sure he'd just work for the local factory when he grows up. Danny and Alex  _ baratiné _ * the boys by saying that Danny wanted to become an artist and Alex wanted to be a writer someday. After that Sam and 

Danny spirated into a long discussion about art. Alex and Jeffrey shared a quick look and rolled their eyes. They were both familiar with how a creative person could get when focused on something artsy.

They spent that whole evening talking about everything and anything and gossiping about the neighbors. The gossiping part was mostly done by Sam and Jeffrey who were telling the siblings the freshest and juiciest gossip of Cokeworth. They ended up so absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice it was getting dark.

"Guys," interrupted Alex, looking up the sky. "It's pretty late. We should probably get going," the other kids looked up, too.

"It's not Friday, is it?"

"Nope."

"Good. Snape would've been nagging for forever again."

"Whaddaya mean by Snape?" frowned Sam.

"Severus Snape. Her dad," Alex pointed at Danny with his thumb.

"Really? That black mold?" Jeffrey gaped and Sam slapped him on the back of his head. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Danny laughed. "He really is black mold."

"They say his mother was a witch," Jeffrey widened his eyes as he told them.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm a pink elephant who lives on Mars," Alex rolled his eyes.

Sam did not say anything about it that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that's not just a filler chapter  
it's gonna be pretty important in the future


End file.
